Princess of Arendelle
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Bella is a Princess of Arendelle. And it is time to tell the Cullen's her secret and get back to her kingdom. What will the Cullen's say? Will they believe her or not?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Bella is a Princess of Arendelle. And it is time to tell the Cullen's her secret and get back to her kingdom. What will the Cullen's say? Will they believe her or not?

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Bella looks out her window at Charlie's. She was thinking about her secret. And how to tell the Cullen's who she really was. And that she had powers.

"Bella are you alright?" Edward asks after jumping through the window

"Edward I need to tell you something", Bella says, "It is my secret. I feel the whole family needs to hear what I have to say"

"Do you want to do it today? It is late you should rest", Edward replies

"I must do it today if I am going to do it at all", Bella admits

"Climb on spider monkey", Edward says grinning trying to ease her nerves

Edward helps Bella on to his back. And Edward jumps out the window and starts running to his house. Lucky it was not raining. They get to the Cullen House in no time. Bella slides off Edward's back. Edward could feel her nervousness. He takes her hand in comfort and leads her inside.

"Everyone family meeting!" Edward calls

Alice was the first down the stairs squealing. Alice couldn't believe what she just saw. Alice didn't want Edward to know yet so she begun reciting a song backwards in her head. Edward raises an eyebrow at his pixie sister.

Carlisle and Esme come down the stairs and greet Bella with a hug each. Rosalie and Emmett are the next two down.

"Hey little sister! Did you have to interrupt my alone time with my wife?" Emmett asks grinning at the blush on Bella's face

"Emmett", growls Edward

"What? She knows about our sex life", Emmett says grinning, "It was amazing…"

"Emmett!" Esme growls this time

Rosalie smacks Emmett around his head.

"What was that for Rosie?" Emmett asks pouting

"Shut up Emmett or you won't be getting any for a while", Rosalie says glaring at her mate

"That is not fair", Emmett complains

"Emmett", Rosalie warns

"Who called this meeting?" Carlisle asks distracting Emmett and Rosalie

"Bella did. Alice why are you reciting the Queen song in your head backwards?" Edward asks

"You will find out", Alice sings happily smiling at Bella

"You saw Alice?" Bella asks

"Saw what?" Jasper asks as he comes down the stairs

"You will find out in a minute", Alice says grinning

Jasper feels Alice's emotions they were excited. Alice was also happy. Jasper moves to Carlisle and he was feeling curious about Bella and why she called this meeting. Rosalie was feeling frustrated and annoyed at Bella for calling this meeting. Emmett was excited. Jasper moves on to Edward. Edward was feeling confused and frustrated. Jasper finally gets to Bella who was feeling very nervous.

"Bella do you want me to calm you down?" Jasper asks

"Why would she need that? Are you alright Bella?" Carlisle asks

"I am fine. I just have my secret to tell you all", Bella says biting her lip

"You kept a secret from us?!" Rosalie growls

"Yes. I am sorry but I had too", Bella replies

"After we told you our secret?" Rosalie growls jumping up

"Yes I didn't know I could trust you. Now I do I will tell you my secret", Bella says

Rosalie goes to leap at Bella and before she got close Bella moves her hands realising snow and ice to freeze Rosalie in her tracks. Bella stops when she was sure Rosalie couldn't get out of the ice. Her whole body was covered but her head. Everyone was silent. Everyone but Alice was looking at Bella to Rosalie in shock. Alice was grinning.

"Bella how did you do that?" Jasper asks first to come out of shock

"Can you help everyone Jasper? I will then tell you my story", Bella says

A wave of calm spreads across everyone.

"Get me out of here!" Rosalie screeches

"You won't attack me?" Bella asks

"No. But I won't forget this", Rosalie growls

"Fair enough", Bella says waving her hand and melting the ice

"Bella how were you about to do that?" Carlisle asks

"I inherited the gift. From my mother", Bella replies

"Renee gave you these powers?" Esme asks

"Renee is not my mother. She is my Aunt. My mothers Great Aunt to be accurate", Bella explains

"Bella are you feeling alright?" Carlisle asks

"I showed you my powers. I am telling the truth. Ask Jasper or Alice", Bella says

"She is telling the truth. Go ahead Bella tell us everything", Alice says encouraging Bella

"I am the daughter of Queen Elsa of Arendelle, the Granddaughter of King Agnarr and Queen Iduna of Arendelle and Niece to Anna Princess of Arendelle", Bella says, "I am Crown Princess Isabella of Arendelle. One day I will sit on the throne of Arendelle"

The Cullen's draws drop all but Alice who was grinning.

"Bella I can't wait to see Arendelle in person!" Alice says bouncing up and down

"You're a Princess?" Emmett asks shocked

"Crown Princess heir apparent to the Arendelle throne", Bella says

"You're not joking?" Edward asks

"Edward!" Alice says shocked Edward didn't believe Bella

Alice saw Bella's face and saw the hurt on her face.

"Edward! That is rude. Bella would never lie to us", Alice says

"She did by not telling us sooner", Rosalie says nasty

"How would you feel Rosalie if your life and the life of your family is in danger including your kingdom? Well that is what happened to me", Bella replies

"You live the high life", Rosalie states

"Rosalie!" everyone says shocked

"Listen here Rosalie I was threatened and an attempted assassination on me. My Mum decided to hide me. And on top of that I had to learn to control my powers. My mother nearly killed her sister when she didn't control her powers! I had to learn fast so I won't kill anyone especially my siblings who don't have the power", Bella says

"How can you kill someone?" Carlisle asks gently

"By freezing their heart. My mother did it to her sister", Bella says

"How did you Aunt survive?" Jasper asks curious

"An act of true love saved her. Only an act of true love can unfreeze a frozen heart. My Aunt was turning to ice in the middle of the internal winter in Arendelle that my mother accidently set off on her coronation day. Aunt Anne went to get her back and Mum couldn't control her powers and accidently sent a bolt of ice at my Aunt hitting her in the heart. My Aunt didn't freeze straight away. She got back to Arendelle and thought her love Prince Hans's kiss would unfreeze her heart. But Hans was bad he wanted the Arendelle throne. He told everyone that he had married my Aunt in her dying breath. My Mother was already in a cell charged with treason, killing her sister. My mother escaped and the winter got worse. The sea was frozen around Arendelle. My Aunt was trying to get to her true love Kristoff and he was trying to get to her. My Aunt saw my mum about to be killed by Hans and in a split second of thought she throw herself in front of my mother. My Aunt turned to ice as the blade of Hans sword came down. The blade shattered and my mother was saved. She couldn't believe her sister was dead. She hugs my Aunt Anne and cries. That is when my Aunt begins to unfreeze. Her sacrifice was an act of true love. My Mother then realises that love is the key to control her power. My Mum then unfroze Arendelle and restored Summer", Bella says telling the story

"That is so cool", Emmett says grinning

"Do you mind me asking what happened to your grandparents?" Esme asks

"My Dad and Mum were in a ship and it capsized in a storm at sea and they died", Bella says

"Bella I am sorry I didn't believe you. Please forgive you my love", Edward says to Bella

"I forgive you Edward. But don't let it happen again. If your going to come to Arendelle you have to be open minded", Bella says

"I will my love", Edward says kissing Bella

"All of you should be open minded", Bella cautions everyone

"So you have siblings?" Jasper asks

"Yes I have twin younger siblings. Matthew and Isla", Bella replies

"Bella show us your power!" Alice says excitedly

"Ok ready?" Bella asks grinning

"Yes!" Alice and Emmett shout

Bella raises her hands and it begins to snow in the living room. Alice bounces up and down Jasper also does feeling Alice's and Emmett's emotions and Bella's thrill of showing her powers. Emmett suddenly throws a snow ball at Jasper. That begins a snowball fight. All but Rosalie played. Bella was thrilled that they now knew about her heritage. She still couldn't wait to show them Arendelle…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
